La pluie, le passé
by MissAngel Isuzu
Summary: Ceci est le début d'une fic, mais ça peut très bien se lire en One Shot. Il n'y a pas de personnages de Bleach qui apparaissent pour le moment. L'histoire est celle de Ruiza, qui est une jeune fille je précise, ayant un passé triste...


Ruiza détestait la pluie. Pour elle la pluie était synonyme de tristesse, or elle faisait tout pour ne pas paraître triste. Bien que son père soit mort dans un accident, elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Sa mère s'occupait d'elle, son grand frère et sa petite soeur était en permanence joyeux. Seulement elle n'arrivait pas a être vraiment joyeuse, elle aussi. Son père lui manquait car il avait été pour elle très important... et maintenant il n'était plu là. Ce vide lui pesait, et elle ne savait que faire pour s'en débarasser... Mais après tout, elle avait apris a vivre avec et maintenant elle était souvent rêveuse, pensant a autre chose, au passé la plupart du temps, parfois a son avenir, rarement au présent... Ses professeurs en avaient bien sur marre qu'elle ne suive pas leurs cours mais elle s'en fichait. Pour elle ça ne comptait pas. Le monde s'était écroulé lorsqu'elle avait perdue l'être qui comptait le plus a ses yeux, et bien que cela fasse déjà deux ans, cela l'affligeait toujours autant.  
C'est donc avec un soupir qu'elle regarda le ciel et qu'elle vit qu'il était remplit de nuages. Pas des nuages blancs comme elle en regardait parfois avec son père lorsqu'elle avait six ou sept ans. Non, des nuages gris, annonciateurs de malheur, d'orage... Elle soupira de nouveau et se dirigea vers la porte de sa maison. Elle venait de finir une journée particulièrement chargée, et maintenant elle n'aspirait plu qu'a se reposer dans sa chambre.  
Alors qu'elle allait franchir le seuil de sa maison, elle entendit une voix l'appeller :  
"Ruiza ! Attend !"  
Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme brun derrière elle. Il était dans sa classe, il venait de se faire transférer... Mais elle avait oublié son nom. Déjà. Bien sur cela lui arrivait souvent d'oublier toutes les choses auquels elle ne s'interressait pas particulièrement, mais là c'était asser gênant. Le jeune homme courait vers elle. Ruiza vit derrière lui une jeune fille qui devait avoir a peu près le même âge et qui, apparement, l'accompagnait. Surement était elle sa petite amie. Peu importait.  
"Je suis désolé j'ai été absent aujourd'hui... Comme tu le sais je suis nouveau donc je n'ai pas encore beaucoup d'amis... Ce serait sympa si tu pouvais me donner les cours...  
- Oui si tu veux... Je te les apportes demain...  
- C'est super gentil, merci !!"  
Il lui sourit puis se retourna et partit vers la jeune fille qui l'attendait. Il commença a pleuvoir. Le jeune homme de sa classe et celle qui l'accompagnait repartirent sous un parapluie, et Ruiza entendit leurs rires. Bien sur, elle, elle ne riait pas. Même si elle essayait, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Elle avait envit plutôt de pleurer. Mais sa soeur, son frère et sa mère faisait tout pour qu'elle tienne le coup. Même après tout ce temps. Elle ne pouvait pas se permette de montrer toute sa tristesse refoulée.  
Ruiza regarda une dernière fois le ciel, avant de rentrer. Oui, vraiment, elle détestait la pluie.

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter ce petit One Shot tout droit sortit de mon imagination ! Il faut dire que ces jours ci il pleut beaucoup... et moi ça me rend un peu triste la pluie... Enfin bon qu'en pensez vous ? Oui je sais c'est un peu triste ^^"... Aufaite désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe... !  
Pour le nom de la fille j'ai choisis Ruiza car c'est la traduction japonaise de Louise (ou Louisa ? je sais plu ^^") qui est mon deuxième prénom...  
Voila j'espère que vous avez aimé, meme si j'ai conscience que ça ne doit pas être super, c'est mon premier One Shot après tout...  
Bon c'est un début de fanfiction de Bleach et avec donc quelques nouveaux personnages... Bah oui je devais choisir un manga et je savais pas lequel xD ! Donc si un jour je fais la suite (ce qui est probable) les personnages de Bleach apparaîtront (comme par magie !) Désolé donc car pour le moment ils ne sont pas là....


End file.
